No One Is Truly Evil
AN: We asked for permission from the owner of the OC's that aren't ours and Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission This a collab between SistersShiraandSkye and Shiningfox1 Summary: It was a quiet day in Adventure Bay and Shira, Skye, and Sora were enjoying a day off from rescues to rest up and decided to go to Skye and Shira's old home town for a little nostalgia. However, they come across an old enemy...however is he truly evil, or is he just a pup of a misunderstanding? Characters: ''' '''Major: Sora Shira Skye Kraken (debut) Lyra Marshall Ryder Fang hypnosis pup Minor: Chase Aryana Tana Story *it was a nice day out and Shira, Skye, & Sora were playing together*  Sora-Got you sensie! *chasing after her*  Shira: darn it! I'll tag you sis! (chases Skye)  Skye-Good luck   Shira: hahaha okay sis (chases her and jumps when she's close and tags her) got you sis Skye-Awwww you got me  Shira: yep hehehe Skye-Guess I'm it  Shira: yes sis you are  Skye-Hehehe, then you better look out   Shira: hehe yeah (runs off)  Skye-Oh you better run! *chases after her*  Shira: hahaha oh no Sora my sis is after us! Haha  Sora-Run for your lives!!!!  Shira: (running then stops) uh guys I heard something  Sora-What?  Shira: I don't know I thought I heard something  Skye- *Tags her* got ya you silly pup  Shira: hehe I guess I'm it now  *crack* Sora-Huh!? guys did you hear that?  Shira: uh what was that?  Skye-It sounded like a twig breaking someone's with us  Shira: hmm maybe it's Lyra  Sora-*sniffs the air* No... this scent I've never smelled it before it's a pup    Shira: a pup?! Sis do you think it's him?   Skye-I sure hope not!  ???: (laughs) you hope not?   Sora-Who? Skye-Eep, that voice I..I know that voice anywhere Shira: it's him Sora-Girls what's the matter!? why are you so freaked  ???: (comes out) Skye puff what's wrong you not happy to hear or see me again?  Skye-N-No n-not you p-please don't hurt us   ???: Skye puff it's me  Sora-Can someone fill me in I'm completely lost sensie who is this?  Shira: leave us alone Kraken  Kraken: Shira it's good to see you too  Sora-Listen you, I don't know who you are, but you better not start anything or else  Kraken: (in sarcastic tone) I'm so scared   Sora-I'm warning you don't lay a paw on my friends Skye-Sora be careful this is no ordinary dog...he's a bully from our past  Shira: yeah Sora please be very careful   Sora-I will but, now I know who it is  Kraken: Skye puff how've you been   Skye-I-I've been good s-started a new life  Kraken: you miss me?  Skye-Um...not really *hides in fear*  Kraken: oh come on I know how much you love me    Sora-Ooooh boy Sensie?  Shira: yes Sora? Sora-Is that true? Shira: is what true?  Sora: was she in a relationship? and this guy is...  Shira: yes Sora Skye and Kraken were dating in the past   Sora- *gulp* Skye-Y-Yes, but he changed  Kraken: Skye puff loves me Skye-N-No I don't you became mean I'm sorry Kracken  Kraken: (charges at Skye) Sora-Stands in front of her  Kraken: (stops) get out of my way punk! Sora-Not happening leave Skye alone  Kraken: grrr I said get out of my way! Sora-If you want to get to her...you'll have to get through me! Skye-Sora, be careful!!! he's a dangerous fighter!  Kraken: okay you are asking for it (lunges at Sora)  Sora dodged with quick speed and before Kracken could react he bit hard on his neck  Kraken: what?! Oww!! (Whimpers) okay okay I'll go I'll go!  Sora-You're a tough fighter but a bit of advice you're movements are predictable Skye-W-Wow..t-that was amazing  Kraken: grrrr you'll pay for this! (Turns and starts walking away) Shira: good job Sora Skye-Kracken wait! please  Kraken: what?  Skye-Why...why did you change? you were so nice...  Kraken: I changed because you dumped me... Skye-*sigh* I see now...it's...my fault Kracken I had a reason! *skye said with tears in her eyes* it...was my sister I...I know how much you hated her being a lesbian...and...I felt like I was forcing you to love me. Kraken: I was hurt when we broke up and what? No Skye I didn't mind your sis being a lesbian and you didn't force me to love you I did love you! Skye- *starts crying* W-What have I done!? Shira: sis he's right Kraken and I got along great and don't cry sis Sora-It sounds like...this was a misunderstanding man...what a mess... Kraken: *sigh* look I never wanted to hurt either of you you both are my best friends but you also hung out with Lyra a lot more than me Skye-Now I see.. Kraken: I should go I'm sorry for everything I did *turns and runs off* Sora-You know...saying your sorry is the first step to a revived friendship. Shira: uh Sora he ran off sis maybe you should go talk to him Sora-I was talking to Skye Shira: oh right sorry Skye-Yeah...this maybe my chance to fix things *runs off to him* Kraken: *sitting under a tree crying* Skye- Kraken! *hugs him* Kraken: S-Skye? Skye-I-I'm so sorry *cries* I didn't mean to hurt you like that I swear Kraken: Skye puff please don't cry and I know I'm sorry too Skye-B-But I've got a boyfriend now *looks up with tears in her eyes* Kraken: oh you have a boyfriend? Skye nodded sadly Chase.. Kraken: *sigh* oh okay then I'll be going then I thought maybe we can get back together but since you have a boyfriend and no pup wants to be my girlfriend since I was mean to them... Skye-Nope, I know you'll find someone here Kraken: yeah I guess you're right but I'm truly sorry for everything Skye puff uh I mean Skye sorry I am not used to not calling you that Skye-Then don't stop Kraken: huh but your boyfriend won't he get upset? Skye: to be honest, you can't be my boyfriend...but I do look up to you as a big brother Kraken: yeah you're awesome Skye puff Skye-Maybe it could be like a little sister thing Kraken: yeah so are we friends again? Skye-Yep the best Kraken: thank you but Shira probably hates me for driving you both out of town Skye-She'll simmer down just give her a chance Kraken: now what no pups will love me and I do not want to go back to our home town Skye-*giggle* Like I said, you never know Kraken: plus Lyra was my best friend too but since I became mean she never liked me anymore Skye-Maybe if she see's the you from back then is here to stay she'll lighten up Kraken: I don't know Skye she didn't like me at all for beating you up and everything Skye-I'm okay, really I'll go with you Kraken: I don't want to go back Skye-I know you're scared Kraken: i think I want to be alone to think is there a quiet place I can go? Skye-Yes Kraken: where? Skye leads him to a hole in the tree in the yard* Kraken: never mind I'll go to the beach Skye-Sorry that would be better Kraken: yeah I'll be at the beach if you need me (walks off) Skye- *Finds Lyra* Lyra...can I talk to you? Lyra: hi Skye and sure what's up? Skye-Um..you know Kracken? Lyra: oh yeah I remember Kraken he wasn't nice to us in the past Skye-Yeah..about that...I...was...kind of responsible for a part of it...*looks away* Lyra: Skye it's not your fault Kraken changed I just hope he goes back the way he was before Skye-Funny thing about that you see... Skye explained what took place why she broke up with him everything Lyra: what?! Skye-Yeah...I honestly felt that was the right choice guess...it wasn't Lyra: it's okay Skye you do have Chase now though and you're happy Skye-But he honestly has regretted everything he did..and he's back to his old self...guess...the mean him was created from his heart break. Lyra: yeah I guess so Skye-He...feels like no one will ever love him I feel so bad... Lyra: Skye don't feel bad I'm sure somepup will love Kraken I mean Kraky hehe Skye-Yep, maybe even someone in this town you never know with love Lyra: yeah Skye you're right hehe anyways I want to see him Skye-Good luck *gives a knowing look* Lyra: Skye I don't know where he is Skye-Try the beach I also think it's near sunset *gives a little nudge* Lyra: thank you Skye and yeah I get your point (runs off towards the beach) Lyra-*arrives at the beach* Where is that pup? Kraken: (moving his paw around in the sand) Lyra-*spots him* Hehe, there he is. Kraken: I hope Lyra will forgive me for everything I did Lyra- *walks up beside him* I already have Kraken: huh? (Looks up and sees Lyra) L-Lyra?! *whimpers* Lyra-Shhh puts a paw on his mouth it's okay Kraken: Lyra I'm so sorry for everything I did to you all I feel horrible Lyra-I know, Skye told me everything Kraken: oh she did? Lyra-She sure did *sees the sunset over the ocean* Kraken: oh okay so we're best friends again? Lyra-Yep you know...Skye also said you were worried about not finding a pup Kraken: yes and thank you for forgiving me Lyra (hugs her) Lyra- No problem also...I...I do know a pup who loves you Kraken: huh? Who? Lyra-I'll give you a hint she grew up with you and did love you for a long time and thought she lost you Kraken: the only pup I can think of that fits that description is you Lyra Lyra-*surprises him with a kiss* Kraken: *shocked* Lyra-And you're right I'm so glad to have my Kraky back Kraken: (blushes and kisses her back but holds it) Lyra-*melts* Kraken: *breaks the kiss* I love you Ly Lyra-I love you too Kraky w-will you b-be my...um...*blushes* Kraken: *blushes* boyfriend? Lyra-*shyly nods* Kraken: yes Ly I will be your boyfriend Lyra: *giggle* Kraken: (kisses her) Lyra-Best...kiss ever... Kraken: shall we go back? Lyra-Yep boyfriend Kraken: (blushes) okay girlfriend with that they headed back Kraken: it's good to be back Lyra-Great having you back Kraken: yeah uh baby can we keep this between us for now? Lyra-My thoughts exactly Kraken: thanks so uh shall we go to bed? Lyra-Yep, but there's one pup who I think already knows Kraken: uh who? Lyra: you see..Skye sent me there and...well..she kept hinting that there was a sunset so...I think she had a feeling I liked you Kraken: well let's let her keep thinking it and tell her we're a couple soon okay? Lyra-Why Kracky you naughty pup you're going to make her think that? *giggle* Kraken: hehe sorry I just don't want to tell her yet Lyra-Hehe, it's okay I feel the same Kraken: good let's get to bed *yawns* I'm tired Lyra-*yawns* me to Kraken: let's go after you my pretty girlfriend    Lyra-Thank you kind sir Kraken: (blushes and follows her) with that they went to sleep Later that night some pup was looking at the pups from a distance Pup: hehehe I've been watching you and soon I'll have you all to myself Skye Sora-*ears perk up*  Pup: (covers mouth and stays silent) Shira: Sora you okay?  Sora-Aura sight! *eyes turn green* Shira...we're being watched  Pup: (whispers) I better get out of here    Shira: by who? Sora-I don't know...but I've got a very bad feeling I think I heard him say something...what was it...He said....oh no...He said that he wanted to make skye his own Shira: Sora are you sure you're not hearing things Sora-Maybe...but I saw him and and I trust my ears I'll be on guard why don't you sleep with her can't be to careful  Shira: Sora it'll be okay no one is coming after my sis just go to bed if we need you I'll yell okay? Sora-Maybe you're right but I'll keep gaurd I do it a lot anyway I can't sleep  Shira: how about you go get a bowl of warm milk Sora-I'll think about it sleep tight  Shira: thanks you too and don't worry okay?   Sora-Maybe...I'll try I hope you're right Shira: (thinking to herself) I hope he's wrong *gulps* Sora-*hugs her* don't worry nothing will happen you're most likely right Shira: I'll stand guard Sora okay   Sora-*giggle* guess both of us will and don't talk me out of it Shira: you're still a young fox and it's my sis I'll protect her you really should go to bed Sora-I've had more fighting experiance than you and you're not much older Shira: yes but who taught you everything you know about your power Sora-Good argument but this is my family Hahaha, man we sound like little kids Shira: thank you now I can handle this Sora plz Sora-*yawns* I'll meet you half way *lays down next to her* Shira: fine half and half you get first half I'll get the second okay? Sora-Fine Shira: (goes to Skye and snuggles with her) night Sora wake me when it's my turn that way you can go to bed Sora-I'll keep you safe I promise Shira: thanks (falls asleep) Sora-No prob *2 hours past and the pup showed up* Pup: (whispers) hmm lets see now I need to get to them but how? *then he came up with an evil plan he could turn that fox against his friends* Pup: (whispers to himself) hehe let's see how can I hypnotize him hmm Sora-*nods off* No..must stay awake *wipes eyes* Pup: (whispers) let's see what do I have that can hypnotize them (thinks) Sora-*yawn* Sensie...he's...here Shira: zzzzz Pup: (thinking) Sora-*scared* S-Sensie *gulp* Shira: zzzzzz (still asleep) Sora-N-No Sora, b-be brave Pup: (thinks then leaves into the woods) *Sora layed in front of their house and looked at his friends* Sora- I'll keep you guys safe. Pup: (whispers to himself) I can't get to them I'll wait here (hiding behind a tree) Shira: (wakes) hey Sora is it time to swap? Sora-He's...here *Sora said scared* I..I saw him Shira: Sora I don't see anyone you really must be tired go to your bed Sora-He's after Skye I heard it clear as a bell just sleep Shira: Sora you need rest go to bed please I'll watch over my sis Sora: I'll be back I'll teach him to go after my friends! *runs into the forest after him Shira: Sora no one is here and he's gone Sora-Okay you jerk, show yourself enough games I know you're here Pup: (comes over to Shira) hi Shira: oh hello Sora-He..he's gone...but why would...Oh..no..*races back* Pup: I have a gift for you Shira: what? *the pup takes out a watch and starts swinging it back and forth* Sora-Sensie Look out! *dives in front of her and takes it* Shira: Sora?!!! Sora-Ugh...my..head it...feels fuzzy what...are...you doing to me? Pup: ok not what I wanted to happen but I'll take it and if you must know I'm hypnotizing you Sora-S-Sensie..r-run he...he's controling me Skye-Huh..wha? *sees Sora and the pup* What's going on sis? Shira: sis let's get out of here Skye-What's going on? Sora-S-S-Sensie...if you see me...run Shira: I'll explain just nows not a good time come on! Skye-Okay Sis *with that they run* Skye: what's wrong with Sora!? Shira: *explains* Skye-Oh no...he's after me Shira: yes sis he is *meanwhile with the pup and Sora* Pup: hahahaha oh this is perfect Sora is it? Sora-Yes master my name is Sora Pup: get them and bring them both to me now! Sora-As you wish I'll see that Skye is your bride Pup: good fox now go! *Sora charged after them* Sora-Oooooh Shira I'm here and Skye, your future husband is wating Shira: I'll distract him now go sis Skye-*gasp* T-That wasn't his voice! *cries* Shira: I know sis you need to go Skye-I..I'm not leaving you I'm your sister Shira: trust me Skye-I'll stay close but I'll get out of the way Shira: no you need to go Skye- *sniff* Okay please be careful Shira: you know I will (hugs Skye) Skye-Okay *runs off* Shira: (comes out) hey Sora! Sora-Oh hello Shira ready to give up? you know you can't beat me Shira: never and also you'll never find my sis! Sora-*grunts* S-S-Sensie *holding his head* Pup: (walks up) get her! Sora-N...N-No P-Please s...stop Pup: I said get her! Shira: haha you're pathetic Sora-A..Am not! I'm not...pathetic Shira: uh Sora I was talking to the pup not you Sora-O...Oh no don't get me mad i...it might break it Pup: break what? *Sora winked with the last of his strength at Shira* Shira: you are a dumb pup aren't you? Pup: I am not! Shira: okay this time I was talking to Sora not you Pup: oh okay Sora-What? Shira: you heard me Sora-Why...you why am I so dumb!? Shira: just because you are Sora-I am not!!! *screams to the sky* Pup: yikes! Sora-Hehe Shira: yes it worked! Sora: *glares at the pup* Sora-Haha who says anger can't solve your problems Pup: oh no I'm dead meat... Sora-Oooooh yeah Pup: *gulps then runs off* Sora: Sensie, what do you want to do with him? Shira: hahaha I don't think he'll be back so let's leave him alone if he does come back then we'll have him arrested Sora-S-Sensie *starts to cry* I..I'm so sorry Shira: it'll be okay Sora-Now I'm mad... Shira: if he comes back he'll get arrested don't worry okay how about we go back  Sora-....Maybe...Chase should take me in.... I..I was aware what I was doing the whole time but I couldn't control my body Skye... I..I'm so so sorry please...forgive me Sora said as he broke down crying Shira: Sora no it's okay it's not your fault why don't we go back Skye-Yeah Sora, we know you'd never do that but...who was that pup Sora-I...I have no clue but he was after you Shira: let's go home okay? Sora-*wipes tears* Skye-Ryder's going to kill me for this. *uses her pup tag* Ryder we need you now!!! it's an emergancy!! Ryder: hi Skye what's wrong Skye-Some pup is after me he hypnotized Sora! Ryder: okay come back home Sora-I..I'm so sorry I tried to fight it but he was to strong Skye-Sora feels awful Skye-We'll report back at the Look out Ryder: okay with that they went back to the Lookout but unkown to them they were being watched Aryana: hi you guys where'd you go? Sora was in tears Tana: Sora are you alright Skye-Easy Sora it wasn't your fault Chase: (walks up) hi pups Skye-Chase...glad you're here we might need your help Chase: everything alright? Skye-No.. Aryana: can somepup tell us what happened and why Sora is upset? Skye: pup is after me he tried to hypnotize Shira and me  Skye-Sora took it and got hypnotized he...hunted us Sora- *sniff* Y-Yeah I...I tried to fight it but he was to strong Skye-Yeah...he's very shooken up Tana: oh my you poor fox Sora-I managed to get sensie to get me mad and that broke the spell Aryana: that's good Just then Sora picked up on a scent Sora-Grrrrr Chase: something wrong Sora? Sora-that jerk..he's back Tana: oh no Sora-wait...there's a second scent mixed in *closes his eyes to concentrate* that scent...it's...a fox Tana: a fox? Skye-Is it Lily's? Sora-No, I'd know my soul mate's scent this scent is fimiluar though..  Chase: is it your mothers? Sora-No, not hers or my dads it's one I should remember it...makes me angry for some reason I'm on the verge of remembering Skye-Uh-oh, if it makes you mad it can't be good  Shira: Sora what about your old friend Fang?  Sora-*gasp* That's it!! Aryana & Tana: Fang that name sounds familiar Sora-He's an old enemy he was the one who gave me my little scar on my head. Aryana: oh yeah he's..also a dangerous fox. Chase-I'll bet... Skye-You should be fine, you guys should have seen Sora the other day he took on one of the strongest pups we know no problem. Right Shira? Shira: correct Sora-This guy's very different Chase-What do you mean? Sora-Let me put it this way...back when I grew up in the forest...there was only one time I ever fought with all I had to kill another pup that...was fang I guess you could say our skill level's are even however..there's a big difference between him and I. Chase-What's that? Sora-We both fought to survive..and were even willing to kill to do so but..I've turned back on that life he hasn't Shira: Sora I'm sure your friend will be back to his old self eventually Sora-I..don't know what happened...we...we were pratically brothers, but...something happened..I..I just don't know what...he...he wants me dead and has made that crystal clear. Shira: maybe you should talk to him like you did Kraken. Sora-Okay...but...if I have to fight him, I don't want you guys getting involved. knowing him, the only way for him to listen is to beat some sense into him. Aryana: hopefully Shira is right and talking will get him to be his Normal self Sora-I hope so...I really do Tana: I agree just then a fox that looked like sora walked into the open yard of the Lookout, and he had a mean look in his face. Tana: uh guys Chase-S..Sora is..t..that? Sora-*gulp* fang... Fang-Oy, Sam stink I can smell ya in there. Sora walked outside. Aryana: grrrrr oh he did not just say that! Sora-Hello Fang, long time no see. Fang-Took ya long enough to come out, I was afraid a coward like you would be hiding under a bed. Aryana: did he just say that?! Chase-Man, he's not holding any punches. Shira: Aryana easy, Sora will get him. Sora-Fang..please let's talk this out...we don't want to start anything we can't take back. Fang-No..after the crime you committed...it'd go against all I stand for to let you go away unpunished you worthless coward!! Kraken: (walks to Sora) who's this punk? Sora-...an old friendime, he used to be my friend...but now he's my mortal enemy...Fang.. Kraken: oh so this is Fang you do know fighting isn't the answer. Fang-Ha..hahahahahaha, that says a lot coming from you two, espcually you sora or should I say...Demon of the forest!? Kraken: look punk leave my savior out of it Fang-I've had enough...I've got no qural with you, so please leave us be. Kraken: who are you my mother? Sora-Kraken, be careful, he may not look it but he's one of the most dangerous foxes in the forest his..skill level is equal to mine. Kraken: your lucky punk! Fang-Wrong...mine is better, let me prove it to you by sending you to your grave! he pounced on sora. Kraken: no wonder why you don't have a girlfriend (walks inside) Sora-Guess I have no choice... *gets up *takes his collar off and glares at fang Fang-Finally. Shira: (runs to Sora) Sora you took your collar off!? Chase-Yeah he did...I guess for now he's not a member of the paw patrol right now? Shira-what's that mean? Chase-I guess...he took off his collar to show for now this is outside of his paw patrol life. Shira-Sora.. Fang pounced on him Shira: Sora be careful! the two of them fought at pretty fast speeds, and their skill level's were equal. Fang-Slashes his cheek Shira: Sora! Fang-Heh, you've gotten soft sora, back then you could of easily dodged that. Chase-Huh, that's..odd Skye-What's wrong? Shira: Chase do you think he's doing this on purpose. Chase-*Gasp*he's holding back, look at his paws! *chase pointed and sora's claws were hidden Lyra: why would he do that!? Chase-...He told me he hates harming others..and will only use them as a last resort. Fang-I see, so you are holding back. Aryana: he also probably wants his old friend back. Sora-I don't use my claws anymore to fight... Sora then dived down the side of him with his paw on fangs side and smacked it hard. Fang-I see..that technique, that's what you used to kill that other fox that was going to kill axel back then. You used your claws to slash down their whole side. Sora-...that's correct, but..I'm not that weak!! sora brought out his claws and jumped on his back Fang-OW!!! Lyra: oh my! sora then bit his neck and threw him back Fang-Ugh... Kraken: he's going to feel that in the morning. Fang-seems you've still got a little fight in ya. blood was dripping down fangs leg. from his back Sora-That...was for my scar, now we're even. Sora raced in front of him and used his paw to smack him knocking him to the ground. Fang-Ugh... Sora-This fight is over. Aryana: okay please remind me never to get him angry. Chase-Wow, I..I had no idea he could fight like that, and..he had his claws hidden almost the whole battle! Zuma-The dude sure is quite the scwapper. Fang-Go ahead kill me, just like you did with dad you murderer! Kraken: he won't kill you (walks up) Sora-W..What are you talking about!? Fang-Don't be stupid I know you left him for dead! You ran while he was sinking in that tar pit, I'm here to avenge his death from his ungrateful son! Kraken: did you ever hear his side of the story Fang-No, but I saw it all! Sora was hanging over a tree, and fell in a tar pit I was going to get him but his dad came. Kraken: your wrong! Fang-And once he got him out they looked at eachother and then sora ran while he was sinking. It's all true, isn't it sora!!! Kraken: *shakes head no* you need to hear his side! A tear fell from sora's face Sora-...No Kraken...he's right....but that's not exactly how happened, I'll never forget that day.. Kraken: so tell us what happened. Sora- I fell in that tar pit...and dad got me out, me and Axel needed to find a way to get him out and we told him we would...but...then...dad..said he heard a hunter....and told us to run for it, we...we didn't want to, but...but...he..said it was an order. Sora broke down crying. Kraken: oh Fang you must feel pretty dumb now don't you. Fang-Yes, but that's not his only crime! There was a baby fox he failed to rescue. he let it go over a cliff! Sora-...That's...one crime...I won't argue with. Kraken: okay now there has to be an explanation for that too. Sora-There was a baby fox who was over a cliff..I..I tried to save her....but..she slipped out of my grip I was 5 weeks old for gosh sakes, we are the same age you should know that!!!! Fang-Y..You didnt, kill them? Sora-I tried my best to save them...I really did I swear! Fang-Oh no....what...what have I done.... fang fell to his knees. Kraken: well you didn't want to talk you said fight. Sora-...It's okay fang...I understand... Chase-Huh!? Aryana & Tana: what just happened? Sora-Back then...I..I also blamed myself over their deaths...and...tried to kill myself over the guilt. Fang-O..Oh sora, I...I'm so sorry! *cries Fang-F...for everything I did! Kraken: yet all you cared about was fighting, but now it's all in the past so we all good? Sora-You let your anger consume you,and wouldn't look at the whole picture just what you wanted to see. Fang-I..I shouldn't have listened to that stupid pup. Kraken: Fang why don't you come inside your bleeding. ???-Hahaha, quite the show. Kraken: huh? Who's there?! just then an unwelcomed pup showed up. Skye-Gasp* Oh..oh no..n...not him. Shira: oh no... Sora-You... Aryana: who's he? Tana: yeah? Skye-T..The one who hypnotized us! Aryana: what?! Chase-Grrrr Pup-I'm here to make Shira my bride. Lyra: just great! Shira: *gulps* Sora-Get out of here before I get mad! Pup-You did a good job fang, to think you wanted to make up with him but just after a little reminding of what your friend did. You were so easy to send after him. Fang-S..Shut up! Sora got in front of fang Sora-Leave my friend alone! Shira: (runs outside) leave them alone! Sora-Shira!!! Shira: you want me? Come get me! Fang-It's time to end this...tackles him and pins him down. Shira: Fang no let me take him Sora-No shira...don't get blood on your paws! Fang-She won't..trust her Shira: yeah Sora-...Okay Pup-Aww, you just need a little reminding of who's in charge. Shira: so you want me as your bride? *takes out his hypnosis watch Shira: (smiles) Sora-I'll take that! *uses his power to swipe it away Shira: hahahahaha nice job Fang you no where the tar pit is Fang-No...a tar pit's to good for him Shira: yeah, but what about that watch Sora-Don't worry...this is something I've been working on. sora made it float beside him and it seemed to be being pulled back by some unseen force. Shira: hehehehe Sora-Kenetic....Shot! just then it fired forwar at a very high speed into a brick wall shattering it. Shira: hehe oops uh was that valuable? Fang-Heheh oopsie. Sora-Hehe doesn't matter look! Sora pointed and bits of diamonds and gold where scatered around where it shattered Shira: good job Sora Pup-Ugh..dang you!!! Shira: you're such a loser. Chase-Net! captures him Chase-you are under arrest. Shira-Thanks chase. Fang walks up to chase. Fang-I..I guess I'm under arrest too... Chase-Hmm, actually I have no grounds of things to charge you with. Shira: that's our Chase. Chase-Anything you or sora did back then had no witnesses, so i don't think they'd hold up in court. Shira: (hugs Skye) sis he's been captured that pup has been captured Skye-So...it's finally over Shira: Chase he's going to jail right Chase-Ooooh yeah, he's looking at least 6 years. Shira: good sis we won't have to see him for a long time Chase-which is 42 in dog years Shira: that's great Pup-Grrrr Shira: I'm Sorry are you angry? Pup-You'll pay for this, I'm a heck of a catch! Shira: *laughs* no you're not! Chase-Grrr Shira: Chase it's ok buddy. Chase-Sorry, I can't take him anymore. Move you! pushes him Shira: I know Chase we all are hehehehe. he was taken away Fang walked up to sora Fang-I....I'm so sorry Sora. Shira: Fang Sora I'm glad you both are friends again you are friends again right? Fang-Yes.. Sora-Course, just a misunderstanding. Aryana: (smiles) I'm glad you guys are friends again. Sora-same here Shira: so now what will you both do? Fang-I'm going back to the ol Forest, this is Sora's life not mine. Ryder: no Fang-You must..b..be Ryder, um..I..I'm sorry. I..I honestly thought he did that and... Ryder: I know Fang I know takes out a collar Fang-Ryder..I..I don't know, I mean...I know I'd love to be with sora to..make up for what I did, but....I dont' want to be a nuance. Ryder: take it this way no hunters can go after you also you can visit anytime you want or if you want you can stay here with Sora Fang-W..Well...I..I'm an..um.. Sora-an orphan? Yeah...I know about them.. Fang-Y..Yeah, so I'm a little lonely. Ryder: (pets Fang) Fang you can live here with Sora Fang-*nods* thanks....I..I'll make it up to you sora I promise! *cries* Ryder: Sora I'll let you talk to him okay? Sora-K Fang: Sora I-I am truly sorry Sora-pets him Sora-it's okay fang, I understand how you feel. Fang: thank you buddy Sora-No prob, now come on. Fang: come on where? SOra led him inside Fang: wow. Sora-This is the Lookout Fang-So big. Sora-Fang..I..I'm sorry I had to fight ya It's okay Sora. Each of them hugged Sora-I have no idea what the future holds, but with friends like mine..we'll always find a way to make it work out in time. Sora-Thanks Fang, with the two of us...we can overcome any hurdle. Fang-Yes we will. Sora-Hmm, you know this is a place of peace. That's basically what the Paw Patrol tries to pretect. Fang-I see. Sora-Helping others any way we can. Fang-That's good. Sora-Today..wasn't a good day...not just you but that other pup. Fang-I see, uh sora? Sora-I mean, you and me can handle our selves in a fight, but looking back...Sensie Shira....oh sorry, go right ahead. Fang-It's okay, how long have you been here and Sensie? Sora-*sigh* me and Axel my good friend have been her for about 2 months, however he's not in this town anymore. He got promoted to leader of another Paw Patrol branch. Fang: that's awesome but why do you call Shira Sensei? Sora-That power I used. uses it on a pebble making it float'' Fang-What the!? Sora-it's telekinesis, somehow..I got it... Fang: oh wow that's so cool! Sora-Shira's got it too...only she mastered hers, she's teaching me how to control mine...but it's not perfect. Just then the pebble started to shake and fell. Fang: I see so that's why you call her Sensei. Sora-It means teacher, I call her that out of respect. Fang: I know silly I just didn't know why you called her that but now I know why Sora-Yeah..but as I was saying..you and me can handle ourselves in a fight, and she has her power..but she's a Police pup..well Private Investigator. Fang-Oh a PI pup, cool! Sora-The thing is...other than that...the pups do know some pup fur stuff...but not really any fighting experiance...and if this isn't enough of a clue... Fang-Oh wow, that's awesome! Sora-some basic defence I don't think would be a bad idea, what do you think? Fang-I like the idea. With that they went to Ryder. Ryder-Hey pups. Sora-Hey Ryder, sorry about this whole mess..with that pup and...um...Fang. Ryder-It's okay guys...so, what can I do ya for? Sora-We..need your opinion on something. Ryder-Oh? Sora-You..you see.. sora and fang explained. Ryder-Ah, I see. Sora-I'm a pacifist, and I don't like fighting, but...the pups could have been hurt badly if that pup got a hold of them...aside from Chase and shira...I don't think they have any fighting experience...and..I'm honestly scared. Ryder-They know pup fu sora. Sora-Yeah, I know that so I guess they do know some but...I'm scared...we..we need someone as kind of a defense. Ryder: how about Fang as a defense pup any threat to the pups an you Sora? Fang can protect them? Sora-That could work, during our fight..I was holding my claws back...but I was giving my all. Fang: he's tough even while holding back Ryder: so are you Fang that's why I'm offering this job to you. Fang-Takes a deep breath. Truth be told, I'm like Sora...however I do understand what's at stake here..this place feels like a place I can finally let go of my past and move on, and I accept. I promise I will do all I can to keep them safe. Ryder: you two will work side by side with each other and everyone else. Sora-I might not like it either, but I'll do what I can to help. Fang-Thanks Sora, but be honest, your were kind of sloppy. *sticks his tounge out at him* Sora-Hahahaha, oh Fang. Ryder-Hehehe. Fang-But in all seriousness, I do understand...and I pray I won't have to use my claws again,but...if I do...I'll keep everyone safe. Ryder: great also Fang you will be protecting the forest and town too from bad guys that includes hunters you know that right? Fang nodded. Sora-Fangs parents were both killed in front of him, by hunters...they...protected him...but they...were shot down. Ryder: so you will take down hunters so they can go to jail okay you won't kill anyone? Fang-The forest law states that it's kill or be killed...however...like sora...I also believe that life is sacred and shouldn't be taken without a dang good reason and if the law in this place is they are sent away to be punished. Then be honest...I feel that's a fate worse because they have to live with that..and that's something I can get behind. Ryder: great if you need to know all the laws of the town Chase can fill you in on them oh Chase can you please come here. Fang-I..I promise to do what I can..a..also..c..could I make a request? Ryder-Good, and what is your request? Fang-Even though I promise I'll avoid killing them at all costs...I still hate them, and I..I'd like Chase to go with me. Because...if I lose control..I..I want someone to be there to stop me before I do something I can't take back. Ryder: sure thing Fang he and Shira will be going depending on how many there are sometimes only one will go with you, at least until you think you're ready. Sora-I..I felt the same when I joined...it's a really hard to adapt like that...it's like you have to redo you're whole life...and I think that's very big of you Fang for requesting that. Ryder-Yeah, it was, and I know you'll do great. Fang-I..I p..promise t..to do a good job...s..sir. Sora looked at him a little surprised, but smiled. Fang-I..I'm going to get some rest..later! Ryder: uh Sora he can stay in your puphouse with you but uh where's he going? Sora-Hehe, he's just I think going near a tree, he always loves sleeping in them. Also...for..a brief moment...I saw the old him...Fang was very gentle...he wouldn't hurt a fly, but...I guess..seeing what he thought happened...made him go over the edge. Ryder: I know Sora well it's getting late we better get ready for bed. Sora-Yeah..if that old fang comes back, we'll be just fine...he's not just my good friend...but my adopted bro. Ryder-wait, seriously!? Sora-Yeah...before we met Axel..he lived with us...he was only 5 days old..so he couldn't take care of himself...we lived together for a while...but I guess seeing what he thought was real...he believed what his eyes told him..he always was a little naive...but he does have a good heart...he just needs some guidance. Ryder: I understand Sora well let's all get to bed. Sora-Kay. With that they went to bed, and ready to take on the future's challenges. The End. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Collaboration